EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!
by Lullaby.Dick
Summary: Adakah yang lebih buruk dari Seme ke Uke? –oh, tentu saja! Itulah yang dijalani Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan status dirinya sampai Ryewook yang entah keceplosan atau sengaja, menyinggung Kyuhyun yang mantan Seme menjadi Uke dari seorang Uke?
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : All Personil Super Junior + DBSK + Tokoh-tokoh yang bermunculan.**

**Pair : KyuMin, WonKyu, KiHyun, ChangKyu, dan (….)Kyu yang lain.**

**Disclaimer : Lagi-lagi mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya izin meminjam nama mereka dari mimpi. Yang beruntungnya diperbolehkan.**

**Summary : Adakah yang lebih buruk dari Seme ke Uke? –oh, tentu saja! Itulah yang dijalani Kyuhyun, magnae Super Junior yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan status dirinya sampai Ryewook yang entah keceplosan atau sengaja, menyinggung Kyuhyun yang mantan Seme menjadi Uke dari seorang Uke? **

**CHAP 1/?**

**ENJOY STORY!**

**NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO… NO…!**

**IF YOU WON'T READ THIS STORY OF ABAL-ABAL, PLEASE CLICK [X]**

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

**PRESENT**

Kyuhyun merupakan magnae Super Junior sedang sibuk memperhatikan ponsel persegi touch screen miliknya di atas tempat tidur Hotel berukuran king size. Tidak di hiraukannya tatapan malas Ryewook melihat tingkah laku nya yang terkadang berguling-guling sambil tertawa. "Kyu, istirahatlah. Besok pagi sekali kita ada syuting." Ryewook yang baru selesai membersihkan badan mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun, karena memang mereka di tempatkan satu kamar.

"Ehm… setelah ini hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun disela keseriusannya menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan huruf-huruf saja.

Ryewook memutar bola mata-bosan, hal baik apa yang membuat magnae evil mereka terlihat begitu manis, sampai-sampai menyebut 'hyung' untuknya, pastilah tidak jauh tentang Kim Kibum. Kekasih Kyuhyun sejak 5 bulan lalu.

Ryewook berpikir ulang tentang kisah mereka. Ini sangat rumit dan aneh. Pertama-tama debut setiap official pair yang pertama kali di sebut-sebut itu benar adanya. Seperti, Kyumin, Sibum, Yewook, Kangteuk, dan lainnya. Okay, mungkin berlaku bagi pasangan Kyumin dan Sibum saja, karena Ryewook sendiri tetap setia dengan Yesung walaupun hyung aneh-tercintanya itu sedang menjalankan tugas negara.

Seiring waktu berjalan muncul pairing lain, yang sangat terkenal tahun lalu mungkin sampai sekarang adalah Wonkyu. Atas perintah dari Lee Soo Man selaku pihak tertinggi management mereka, meminta agar Kyuhyun dan Siwon lebih banyak melakukan skinship diatas panggung. Mereka terlihat serasi-dan-memang-benar.

Berimbas pada kehidupan nyata pasangan itu. Kyumin akhirnya bubar. Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Tidak hanya itu saja alasan Sungmin memutuskan Kyuhyun, lebih kepada perbuatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di belakang panggung pun yang diam-diam melakukan banyak skinship, semisal ciuman. Jauh dari kata wajar.

Awalnya member lain sempat marah pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuat Sungmin terluka tapi melihat keyakinan dalam hubungan mereka akhirnya mereka menyetujui saja.

Beruntung Sungmin termasuk orang yang kuat, dia bahkan tidak menangis dalam perpisahan itu. Dan lagi hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun berjalan seperti biasa walau tetap ada kecanggungan di sana.

Masalah selanjutnya ada pada Siwon. Semua member tahu Siwon masih menjalin hubungan dengan Snow White Super Junior-Kim Kibum. Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan dunia aktingnya menjadi alasan terkuat Siwon untuk teralih pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon setelah di sidang habis-habisan atau bahasa halusnya di beri nasehat oleh para hyungdeul terutama Heechul yang tidak mau Kibum-dongsaeng kesayangannya sakit hati untuk memberitahu Kibum secepatnya. Jadilah, Siwon mengundang Kibum ke dorm untuk membicarakan hal penting.

Begitu Kibum datang, semua orang di sana tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan kagum dengan penampilan Kibum yang baru. Kemeja putih Kibum yang ketat memperlihatkan otot-otot di tubuhnya serta janggut tipis yang di biarkan tumbuh. Jauh dari kata feminim seperti dulu.

Ketika itu, seperti biasa Ryewoook menyiapkan makan malam. Semua member kecuali Leeteuk dan Yesung yang sedang menjalani wajib militer, duduk di meja makan. Selesai makan malam, waktunya Siwon mengungkapkan perihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak di duga sebelumnya, jawaban yang di lontarkan Kibum jauh dari yang di pikirkan. Dengan santai Kibum berucap, _"Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin meminta putus dari Siwon hyung. Aku mencintai orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya kabar ini pun tidak baik buatku." _Saat itu Kibum memberhentikan sejenak perkataannya, menatap para hyungdeulnya satu persatu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Selanjutnya Kibum mengambil tindakan mendekat ke tempat antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk. Kibum menatap tajam Siwon lantas berkata, _"Choi Siwon, apa kau seme yang tangguh?" _pertanyaan itu tentu saja mengagetkan siapa saja.

_"Karena orang yang ku cintai adalah Kyunie. Aku ingin kita bersaing"_

Ryewook menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat peristiwa itu, gerak refleks tinggi yang di miliki Kibum, berhasil membuat semua tercengang dengan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak terelakkan, perkelahian antara Siwon dan Kibum terjadi. Dua orang yang sebelumnya menjalin hubungan bisa menjadi pesaing yang hebat dalam mendapatkan makhluk evil yang tidak tahu manisnya darimana.

"Wookie hyung, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya fanfiction KiHyun lumayan banyak. Mereka tahu siapa pasangan sesungguhnya." Ryewook mendecih mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang berkata seolah ada seribu bunga di wajahnya. Dia membalik badan, tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Hanya karena itu dia bisa sesenang itu, jurus apa yang di buat Kibum pada evil ini' batinnya.

"Apa di sana ada yang menuliskan, 'akhirnya seorang Kyuhyun yang mengaku sebagai Ultimate Top Seme menjadi Uke dari seorang Kibum yang sebelumnya bekas Uke dari Siwon', eoh?" perkataan terlontar begitu saja dari Ryewook, efek ngantuk berat yang di rasakannya membuat dia tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya Ryewook telah pergi ke alam mimpi.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Sepanjang acara Super Junior M di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta, Kyuhyun jarang menampilkan senyum. Saat istirahat, manager Super Junior M memarahi Kyuhyun. Member lain menatap kasihan Kyuhyun tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lain dengan Siwon, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan magnae yang dulu mantan kekasihnya itu.

Perilaku Kyuhyun berimbas juga pada member lain terutama Ryewook. Sejak pagi dia tidak mau bertatap wajah dengan Ryewook. Makan bersama saja Kyuhyun selalu selesai diluan. Itu membuat Sungmin, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Henry cemas. Sungmin ingin sekali menghibur Kyuhyun, menjadi sandaran nya tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan canggung diantara mereka.

Zhoumi mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun buka suara. Nihil. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan baik-baik saja. Setelah Zhoumi beralih ke Eunhyuk. Dengan tingkah kekanakan-kanakan Eunhyuk setidaknya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tetapi tetap tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Donghae juga sama. Sementara Henry, entahlah. Dia merasa tatapan Kyuhyun padanya selalu tidak bersahabat dan itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

Semua member Super Junior M kecuali Kyuhyun berkumpul di sebuah café.

"5 hari dan keadaan Kyuhyun masih sama." Zhoumi buka suara-diangguki oleh yang lain kecuali Siwon. Siwon mendecih, "Jadi, karena dia kita berkumpul di sini. Aku pergi saja." Zhoumi segera menahan tangan Siwon.

"Bertindak lah dewasa Siwon." seru Zhoumi.

Siwon kembali duduk di tempatnya. Menyilangkan tangan di atas dada. Melihat situasi kembali normal Zhoumi kembali berujar, "Apa ada yang tahu alasan nya?" semua menggeleng kecuali Siwon. "Ryewook, kau teman satu kamarnya. Hari pertama di Taipei keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Apa ada sesuatu di antara kalian?" lanjut Zhoumi dan memberi tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Ryewook.

"Yakk.! Gege jangan memandang ku seperti itu. Mana ku tahu, seingatku pada malam itu Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya membaca fanfiction dirinya dengan Kibum. Dan aku cuma bilang… OMO!" Ryewook cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, kejadian malam itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun marah jika dia menyinggung soal itu.

"Apa?" sahut yang lain serempak. Tanpa sadar Siwon ikut berteriak.

"I…itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak bermaksud, tapi… tapi…" Ryewook masih ragu-ragu mengatakannya, dia takut di marahi habis-habisan oleh para hyung nya yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Drrttt… drrrttt… drrttt…

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, dia terkejut ketika melihat nama si penelefon. "Kibum…" ucapnya lirih. Serentak mereka menatap horor Sungmin yang susah payah menelan ludah. "Yeoboseo…" jawab Sungmin.

Beberapa saat suara Sungmin mengisi kekosongan di sana. Setelah percakapannya dengan Kibum selesai buru-buru makhluk yang berada di dekatnya menanyakan isi percakapan Sungmin.

"Dia menanyakan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Aku jawab tidak tahu. Kata Kibum lagi dia akan ke Taipei lalu, kalau saja Kyuhyun begini karena kita…" Sungmin menerawang, menahan rasa takut yang menjalari pikirannya. "Hidup kita tidak akan tentram."

Mereka paling tahu bagaimana sikap Kibum, anak berwajah dingin dan datar itu tidak jauh dari hatinya. Dia seperti seorang psikopat yang tidak ada satupun yang akan tahu isi hatinya.

"Ryewook, cepat katakan. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun marah?" desak Eunhyuk cemas.

Ryewook semakin merasa di sudutkan, tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Waktu itu aku sangat mengantuk, sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Yang aku katakan… Kyuhyun yang mengaku seorang Seme menjadi uke dari uke bekas Siwon hyung…" Ryewook berkata lirih sangat lirih, dia menunduk tidak berani menatap para hyungdeulnya.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Ryewook. Zhoumi menelan ludah kecut sementara Henry menepuk dahinya sendiri. Duo EunHae bertatapan satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama menautkan alis.

Siwon, yah Siwon berpose bodoh sama dengan Sungmin.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sangat sensitif? Kalau begini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Zhoumi memijit pelan pelipis kanannya. Menyandarkan tubuh kasar ke penyangga kursi. Henry mengikuti cara Zhoumi dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja China bertubuh paling tinggi di grupnya itu. Sungmin bertepuk tangan sekali menyebabkan perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku punya ide." Ucap Sungmin semangat. Semua mencondongkan badan antusias ke arah Sungmin. Detik berlalu belum ada lanjutan dari perkataan Sungmin. Seakan membaca raut kesal dongsaengnya, Sungmin menunjuk tepat ke wajah Siwon.

"Kau tidak boleh dengar. Sana." Usir Sungmin.

Siwon menaikkan alis satu-tidak-percaya terhadap suara dingin Sungmin yang menusuk di jantungnya. "Sana pergi." Sambung Sungmin menambah ketidak percayaan seorang Siwon. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Siwon, Zhoumi bangkit dari duduk nya lantas menarik lengan Siwon sedikit kuat.

"Ini demi kebaikan semua. Pergilah dahulu, kau juga akan tahu." Zhoumi memberi pengertian selembut mungkin. Siwon menghela nafas berat namun mengangguk lemah juga. Siwon melangkah lunglai keluar dari café. Sedikit banyaknya dia sangat penasaran dengan rencana Sungmin apalagi itu berhubungan dengan baby kyu nya, ah Siwon lupa. Kyuhyun bukan baby nya lagi. Namja penyuka PSP itu sudah berpaling kepada mantan kekasihnya. Membuat Siwon merasa orang paling bodoh di kalahkan seseorang yang pernah di taklukan nya.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Kyuhyun melangkah lunglai di sepanjang koridor hotel tempat Super Junior M menginap selama 3 hari. Pandangan matanya menerawang kosong. Handphonenya yang bergetar tidak di gubris sama sekali. Perkataan Ryewook terus terulang bagai kaset rusak di pikirannya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ketika Kyuhyun melewati dinding kaca berwarna hitam yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya, Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun berdiri memperhatikan tubuhnya dari bawah sampai ke atas. Menatap lekat setiap sudut wajah nya. Meniup poni ikalnya yang sudah melebihi alis mata. Merapikan poni nya kembali namun ke bentuk lain, Kyuhyun mengangkat poni panjangnya sehingga tampak dahi putih pucat nya itu. Kyuhyun meraba sakunya lalu mengambil handphone. Membuka galeri foto bernama 'Kyuhyun Bonamana'.

Di sana terdapat banyak foto Kyuhyun saat Super Junior merilis lagu Bonamana. Di mana rambut Kyuhyun lurus dan tidak ada poni. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat manly. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun masih memadu kasih dengan bunny hyungnya-Sungmin. Masih terekam jelas di benak Kyuhyun ketika dia menggoda Sungmin sampai membuat wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Juga saat Kyuhyun dengan niatnya menaklukan Sungmin di atas ranjang yang berjalan mulus.

Kyuhyun bahkan mengejek ke-Seme-an seorang Siwon yang kesepian di tinggal Kibum.

Kibum.

"AARGGHHH…!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Mengusap wajah nya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa aku jadi uke?"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kaca hitam itu untuk menyanggah tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia baru sadar bagaimana takdir memainkan peran di kehidupannya. Kehidupan seorang Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti hasrat tanpa memikirkan yang lalu atau kemungkinan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dari normal menjadi gay. Dari Seme menjadi Uke. Dari Uke menjadi Ukenya-Uke.

Dia tampak bodoh sekarang.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Takut-takut, Zhoumi di ikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Semalam mereka mendapat kabar dari Kibum bahwa dia akan berangkat pagi ini juga. Sedari tadi Ryewook sudah keluar. Memberi jawaban berupa gelengan kepada yang lain atas sikap Kyuhyun yang berarti masih sama. Sedangkan sekarang Ryewook menyusul Sungmin, Henry dan Siwon ke restoran untuk sarapan.

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tidak ada sahutan apalagi tanda-tanda akan di bukakan. Zhoumi mencoba sekali lagi.

"Masuk saja." terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari dalam. Segera Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae masuk.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae mencoba bersikap biasa meskipun rasa gugup menyelimuti mereka. "Kau tidak makan?" Eunhyuk mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun memulai basa-basinya. "Sebentar lagi Hyuk." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Spontan Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku ini hyung mu." Marah Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi dan Donghae bernafas lega Kyuhyun mereka kembali bersikap wajar versi Kyuhyun. Memberanikan diri, Donghae mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun lembut. "Ayo. Sekarang kita makan." Ajaknya.

SREETTT…

Tangan Donghae yang di gunakan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun berpindah tempat dengan cepat ke bawah akibat tarikan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh Donghae menunduk dan wajah nya yang hanya berjarak 5 sentimeter dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah Donghae hyung." Suara Kyuhyun yang sengaja di buat serak-serak basah beserta hembusan berat agar mengenai wajah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, beranjak dari tempat nya duduk.

"Donghae hyung, ternyata kau sangat manis." Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan godaan nya pada Donghae.

Pintu kamar di tutup. Tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi Zhoumi, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Mulut Eunhyun terbuka lebar saat menyadari perilaku Kyuhyun, lantas dia langsung melihat Donghae. Ruang mulut Eunhyuk lebih terbuka lebar saat melihat sang Seme-Donghae tidak menunjukkan respon apa-apa namun wajah kemerahan yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya bisa mengetahui betapa Donghae sedang tersipu malu.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin, Henry, dan Siwon di meja biasa tempat mereka makan. Meja yang di sediakan khusus untuk mereka agar tidak di ganggu para fans. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di depan Sungmin yang kebetulan kosong dan di samping kanan nya ada Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata serigala Sungmin, berhasil membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Sebab tatapan mata itu sangat tajam sarat penuh maksud, tatapan mata yang dahulu sering di terima Sungmin. Tanpa di kehendaki, jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat.

Pergerakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya menambah keanehan suasana, Kyuhyun menghapus sisa kuah di ujung bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya lalu dia sendiri menjilat bekas kuah itu secara seduktif. "Minimie, makan mu masih saja sama."

"Uhuk…" Sosok di samping Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan koran, tersedak kopi americano nya. Siwon melipat kasar koran-melihat perubahan Kyuhyun takjub. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kembali di zaman saat Kyuhyun masih jaya dengan status Seme nya.

Kunyahan Henry terhenti mengakibatkan pipinya menggembung-lucu. Kyuhyun juga memberi perhatian kepada Henry berupa cubitan gemas di pipi nya, "Mochi, kau sangat menggemaskan."

Tidak tahan atas perilaku Kyuhyun, Siwon memutuskan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sarapan pagi. Begitu juga Henry, pergi dengan makanan yg belum tertelan sempurna. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Pamit Sungmin tergesa-gesa.

Dari kejauhan Ryewook datang membawa satu piring berisi kue dan satu cangkir susu hangat. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sendiri di sana. Ryewook mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun, mulai memakan makanannya dalam diam. Yang sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya tentang keberadaan penghuni sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kharisma sebagai Seme." Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya-memulai pembicaraan tanpa melirik ke arah Ryewook.

Sedikit tersedak-Ryewook meminum susu nya perlahan. Mengutuk Sungmin, Henry, dan Siwon yang meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ryewook mencoba tidak menghiraukan karena dia memang tidak mengerti selain itu kegugupannya berada di atas normal.

"Ryewook-shii…" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Ryewook merinding di buatnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan formal. Menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun, untuk sejenak Ryewook menghentikan aktivitas menyendok makanan nya.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi seorang Seme, bukan? Bahkan dengan Sungmin hyung kau masih di bawah. Aku bangga padamu. Kau mempertahankan jati diri sebagai Uke Sejati." Skakmat. Itulah perasaan Ryewook sekarang. Magnae Super Junior itu sangat niat membalas perkataannya kemarin.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Para hyungdeul ditambah Henry melakukan rapat dadakan. Apalagi jika bukan mengenai sikap Kyuhyun. Zhoumi selaku ketua perkumpulan memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu karena perkataan Ryewook. Anak itu pasti ingin membuktikan ke-Seme-annya lagi." Yang lain mengangguk antusias, bahkan Siwon sudah mengikuti dengan serius.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita menghentikannya? Diakan keras kepala!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Kyuhyun! Tadi saja dia menggodaku! Aku ini kan Seme sejati!" Donghae angkat bicara. Semua menoleh kearahnya. "Kau juga?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Donghae mengangguk dua kali.

"Kyuhyun hyung niat sekali!" seru Henry takjub. Siwon menjentikkan jari agar perhatian tertuju padanya, "Ada apa?" sembur Zhoumi. Siwon menggeleng, lalu menyengir aneh, "Rencana kalian semalam apa? Aku masih penasaran." Yang lain sontak memutar bola mata-bosan.

"Kau masih belum diperbolehkan mengetahuinya, Siwon." Ucap Zhoumi penuh penekanan. Siwon mengangkat bahu-tidak perduli, "Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan menaklukan Kyuhyun kembali." Seringainya tercetak jelas usai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ya sudah." Sahut Eunhyuk. Alis Siwon bertaut, "Kalian tidak berusaha mencegahku?" bingungnya. "Yah, terserahmu saja. Kami punya rencana lain." Jawab Zhoumi.

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Siwon meninggalkan perkumpulan mendadak itu, pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi seringai yang tidak pantas bagi orang setaat Siwon muncul, untuk pertama kali setelah mereka putus, dia akan memulai pembicaraan dengan uke manisnya itu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun, Siwon masih tetap mencintainya. "Aku akan merebutnya kembali Kibum, mungkin dia frustasi menjadi kekasih dari seorang yang jarang pulang." Gumam Siwon penuh kemenangan.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon begitu dia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun-menampakkan sesosok manusia yang duduk diatas kasur memainkan 'selingkuhannya'-PSP.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara ini, suara yang sudah 5 bulan tidak memanggil namanya. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, dia sangat gugup menyadari Siwonlah yang mendatanginya diluan. "Eum." Balas Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada PSP.

Percayalah, dia tidak fokus lagi memainkan game itu kala Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur. "Kau tidak pernah berubah." Mulai Siwon. "Yah… begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun sekedarnya.

Siwon memperdekat duduknya ke tempat Kyuhyun. "Bisa hyung berbicara sebentar?" Siwon memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis Kyuhyun, poni panjangnya yang diikat ke atas, menambah kesan imut Kyuhyun saat ini. Tanpa sadar Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar, ketika bibir penuh merah Kyuhyun disapu oleh lidahnya. "Ya. Bicaralah hyung."

Siwon menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tersangkut ditenggorokan, mata karamel Kyuhyun tepat melihat ke matanya. Siwon semakin merutuki diri dalam hati, bisa-bisanya namja semanis Kyuhyun direbut oleh ex-uke-nya.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Siwon yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Boleh hyung mencium bibirmu, Kyu?"

"Nd…nde?!" keringat dingin segera meluncur dari pelipis Kyuhyun, permintaan Siwon bukankah terlalu frontal. Siwon tidak menyahut lagi tapi bahasa tubuh yang mendekati Kyuhyun membuat magnae yang sudah membuat keputusan menjadi Seme lagi itu-memundurkan tubuh sampai mengenai kepala tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tersudutkan dan Siwon merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun, mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya disebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit Kyu, hyung masih merindukan dirimu."

BLUSHHH

Wajah Kyuhyun merona hebat. Selama dia berhubungan dengan Siwon, tidak pernah hyungnya ini begitu sangat liar. Wajah Siwon mempersempit jarak mereka, mungkin tinggal 2 sentimeter lagi dan CUP. Kyuhyun menutup mata saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Nafas berat Siwon menerpa permukaan hidungnya. Dari sebuah kecupan lembut, lambat laun lumatan-lumatan kecil diberi Siwon. Mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan protes juga tidak membalas ciuman memabukkan Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kaos depan Siwon, memberi tahu jika namja manis itu memerlukan pasokan oksigen.

Siwon melepasnya, sedikit tidak rela memang. Selagi Kyuhyun meraup udara, Siwon mengecup singkat bibir membengkak Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

Setelah dirasa nafas Kyuhyun kembali normal, Siwon memulai aksi ciumannya lagi. Sekarang lebih kasar dan sarat akan tuntutan. Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman Siwon, membuka ruang mulutnya agar mudah dieksplorasi oleh Siwon.

Suara desahan pun tidak terelakkan.

"Kyu." Suara berat dari ambang pintu menghentikan kegiatan ciuman panas antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ki…Kibumie." Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar takut, apalagi saat melihat tatapan mematikan Kibum. Siwon menyeringai senang. Tidak menduga akan ketahuan secepat ini yang berdampak memperlancar rencananya. "Yo. Bumie!" sapa Siwon biasa. Perlahan namja atletis itu turun dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdua.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah dingin. Untuk waktu lama, mereka hanya saling diam, sampai akhirnya Kibum keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata. Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Air mata yang ditahannya mulai berjatuhan.

"Mianhae…" isak Kyuhyun.

To Be Continued...

**MAKE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAP 2]

**ENJOY READING!**

**Ah iya, ini YAOI, Boys Love. NO GS!**

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Besoknya member Super Junior M menyiapkan barang-barang untuk berangkat pulang ke Korea Selatan. Belum ada yang berani menyapa Kyuhyun kecuali Siwon, itupun tidak digubris sama sekali oleh namja chubby itu. Kibum sendiri tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah malam itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Korea. Sesekali melirik kebelakang, berharap Kibumienya ada disana. "Hah… memangnya ini drama." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Mungkin dia langsung pulang ke Korea atau mungkin Amerika." Sambung Siwon yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu berpaling sebentar, dia tahu dia yang salah tidak menolak Siwon, tetapi hyung kudanya ini harusnya merasa bersalah atau apa. "Kau sengajakan hyung? Mencari kelemahanku, apa kau berpikiran akan memisahkan aku dengan Kibum? Tidak bisa." Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon yang memandang remeh kepadanya. "Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"OMO!" jerit Siwon. "Se… sejak kapan kau disini?" lanjutnya.

Namja berambut hitam legam yang menghampiri Siwon, membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan tersenyum kecil kepada namja atletis itu. "Yo!" Balasnya acuh. Namja itu melanjutkan langkah, mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh didepan.

"Kibum…" gumam Siwon. Tangannya terkepal kuat, "Sial!"

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh ke bangku pesawat, menghela nafas panjang. Mengecek pesan apapun dari ponselnya sebelum para pramugari itu mengoceh untuk tidak menggunakan ponsel. Kyuhyun menghela lagi, membuang keberuntungannya untuk kesekian. Tidak ada pesan yang dia harapkan, hanya pesan Changmin yang berisi untuk membawakan si monster food itu makanan. "Kibumie…"lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap jendela pesawat dengan malas, lihatlah, sekarang pendengarannya yang berhalusinasi. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." putus Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menghiraukan siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. "Tidur disini saja." tangan seseorang menuntun kepala Kyuhyun bersandar dibahunya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Kibumie?" namja berambut legam itu tersenyum, memamerkan 'killer smile' andalannya. "Ba…bagaimana bisa, kau?" Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Semua juga salahku yang jarang memberi perhatian, tidurlah Kyu." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum takjub.

"Astaga! Kau baru saja mengucapkan 13 kata dalam satu kali berbicara. Kemajuan yang hebat Bumie."

"Berhenti menghitung kata dalam ucapanku, Kyu."

"Hehehehehe. Baiklah." Kyuhyun mulai menyamankan kepalanya dalam bahu bidang Kibum. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Begitu pulang aku akan me'makan'mu, Kyu. Jadi, istirahatlah yang banyak." Dan yah-Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mendengar kalimat frontal Kibum yang pastinya harus dia turuti.

Para hyungdeul tersenyum senang melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Tidak berniat mengusik mereka. "Kyuhyun memang takluk pada Kibum." Ujar Zhoumi. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Ryewook disampingnya. "Hah… aku tidak mau salah bicara lagi." Zhoumi mengusap rambut Ryewook. "Kalau kau mau tidurlah dibahu hyung." Zhoumi mulai memakai earphone nya, tidak melihat wajah Ryewook yang memerah. Sebelum memejamkan mata Zhoumi memberi senyum lima jarinya pada Ryewook. "Jajjayeo." Gumam Zhoumi.

"Nde hyung." Balas Ryewook yang perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang Zhoumi, tersenyum malu-malu mengingat tingkahnya sekarang.

Sungmin yang duduk dibelakang bangku Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak bisa tidur, hanya menutup mata tanpa berniat terbang ke alam mimpi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bahagia sekaligus kecewa. Apalagi yang dia harapkan dari Kyuhyun?

"Tidurlah hyung. Bersandar pada bahuku jika hyung mau." Tawar Henry. Sungmin menggeleng tanpa membuka mata, memberi gesture tangan menyuruh Henry tidur saja. Henry tahu apa yang dipikirkan hyung imutnya itu, tapi dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Duo Eunhae sudah terbang dialam mimpi dengan Eunhyuk yang tidur dibahu Donghae.

Siwon? Dia sama sekali tidak berniat tidur, pikirannya sibuk menata kembali rencana-rencana untuk merebut Kyuhyun.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

"Disini aku yang jadi Seme, Kibum!" kekeuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh atas mereka sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai baju, tempat tidur yang tadinya rapi sudah berantakan akibat ulah panas mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kyuhyun, jangan bermain lagi. Hyung sudah tidak tahan." Kibum berusaha merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun lagi tapi segera ditepis oleh kekasihnya itu. "SHIREO! Aku inikan lebih tinggi dan manly daripadamu, bum." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Ternyata magnae Super Junior ini belum sepenuhnya melupakan perkataan Ryewook diChina.

"Manly? Kyuhyun, katakan padaku alasanmu jadi begini." suara Kibum mulai terdengar serius. Kyuhyun duduk bersila, berhadap-hadapan dengan Kibum diatas kasur. "Aku ini Seme, Kibum! Seme dari seorang Sungmin yang uke, dan memang aku juga uke dari Siwon yang seme, lalu bersama kau yang uke. Harusnya aku ini Seme! Se-Me!" tegas Kyuhyun.

Kibum bersidekap, mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berontak atas statusnya. Kibum tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun, dia menelisik wajah Kyuhyun lekat hingga ke tubuh putih mulusnya. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi uke." Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Tidak pernah?" ulangnya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Aku dan Siwon tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan, kami belum menentukan siapa seme dan uke. Itu hanya tanggapan orang lain."

"20 kata, bagus sekali." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'Are You Serious?'

"A, kalau begitu kau Seme?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali ke topik. Kibum mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu mengartikannya sebagai apa. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu berarti iya. "Tapi, jadi uke itu tidak enak." Keluhnya, mulai lagi.

Kibum menghela, meratapi 'Kibum kecil' yang sudah melemas. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mood melakukannya lagi." Kibum membaringkan tubuh dikasur, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh putihnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, "Kau serius tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Hmmm. Tidurlah Kyu."

"Mianhae. Tapi, aku masih mau jadi Seme."

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Kibum, Kyuhyun memilih tidur disamping Kibum. Agak ragu saat mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Kibum. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah damai Kibum, "Tampan." Pujinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sudut bibir Kibum sebelah terangkat. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kibum menahan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya, mendekatkan pinggang Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya. Detik kemudian, Kibum sudah berada diatas Kyuhyun.

"Let's play." Bisik Kibum disela ciumannya dileher Kyuhyun.

"MWO?!"

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Pagi-pagi sekali Ryewook sudah menuju dapur menjalankan kegiatan wajibnya memasak untuk makan para 'monster' yang masih terlelap. Sembari bersenandung, Ryewook mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng buatannya. Deritan kursi terdengar, Ryewook menoleh ke arah meja makan melihat siapa gerangan makhluk yang diluan terbangun.

"Kyu?" bingung Ryewook. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah diatas meja, tidak ada pergerakan lain. Ryewook mengangkat bahu. Melanjutkan acara masaknya lagi.

"Kyu?" sekarang sosok namja yang pagi-pagi sudah memakai masker wajah menghampiri meja makan, niat awal menyapa Ryewook dan memberi wejangan peraturan makanannya pada koki Super Junior itu. Tapi, ada yang lebih menarik perhatianya.

"Hey, ireona." Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak mendapat balasan, Heechul mendatangi Ryewook. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya langsung. "Entahlah, daritadi dia sudah seperti itu." Heechul meneguk air dingin dari kulkas, manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Ryewook.

"Aku dengar kau menghina Kyuhyun waktu di China." Sembur Heechul langsung. Ryewook menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya sejenak, "Sudahlah hyung. Semua sudah beres."

"Tapi memang benar bukan, dia itu uke nya uke. Memalukan sekali."

BRAKKK

Keduanya terkejut. Bahkan Ryewook sempat menahan nafas melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Heechul bertindak biasa, seolah kemarahan Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan, dia memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu tadi. "Wae?" ucapnya. Kyuhyun tidak melepas pandangannya terhadap Heechul, berjalan perlahan mendekati namja cantik itu. Bibir merah Kyuhyun hampir menempel diperpotongan leher Heechul, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit risih juga gugup.

"Lalu, kau apa? Antara aku dan kau, yang jadi uke pasti kau Chulie-ah. Kau uke dari ukenya uke? Kau suka padaku bukan?" helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit sensitif Heechul. Namja cantik itu tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah cepat. Tapi tidak normal sebagaimana mestinya, magnae itu berjalan agak terseok-seok.

Ryewook memilih tidak ikut campur. "Hyung, tolong bangunkan yang lain. Makanan sudah siap." Ujar Ryewook. Heechul akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, mengangguk cepat mengiyakan suruhan Ryewook.

"Kibum sudah pergi, aishhh… ini semua salahku. Kyuhyun lebih baik menjadi jahil daripada seperti itu, menakutkan." Monolog Ryewook.

To Be Continued~

REVIEW PLEASE~~

Agak sedih ngeliat banyak yang liat tapi reviewnya sedikit.

Please, make your review.

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update!

Okay... okay...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini udah author sedikit banyakin. Ini ceritanya udah agak mulai ngawur jadi mohon dipahami aja. Author udah bingung mau buat sifat Kyu kayak mana. Jadi, baca ajalah.**

**[CHAP 3]**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Latihan hari ini dilaksanakan hingga malam hari. Semua personil terduduk juga ada yang langsung terlentang sehabis berlatih tari dari lagu-lagu yang dulu dan akan ditampilkan dikonser Super Junior selanjutnya. 11 orang tidak termasuk Henry dan Zhoumi selaku member China, mereka berada di China untuk melakukan kegiatan terakhir disana sebelum fokus ke konser.

"Badanku remuk…" keluh Heechul, cinderella Super Junior itu memegangi pinggangnya. Kangin mendatangi hyungnya itu dan menjadi sukarelawan memijat punggung Heechul.

"Ya… Ya… disana. Bukan, bukan, ke bawah dan ke kiri sedikit. Aaaa… bagus. Bagus. Yakk! Yakk! Kau terlalu kuat Raccon! Badanku bisa remuk dilu-Yakk! Kau kemana eoh?"

Belum sampai 10 menit Kangin sudah meninggalkan Heechul. Sepanjang berjalan menuju perkumpulan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryewook, Kangin tidak hentinya mengumpat. "Seandainya dia tidak lebih tua, benar-benar akan ku remukkan!"

Sungmin yang mendengar keluhan Kangin hanya bisa mengusap punggung kekar hyungnya itu. "Sabarlah hyung. Kau seperti baru kenal Heechul hyung saja."'

"Tapi, dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia memanggil ku Racon! Kau tahu sendiri, hanya Joongsoo hyung yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Baru saja Kangin menyinggung persoalan sosok berwibawa yang paling dia rindukan. Leeteuk si Malaikat Tanpa Sayap yang sedang menjalani kewajiban negaranya.

"Aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyubit kecil lengan Kangin, memberikan tatapan-'Lihat, dia pasti berulah lagi'-kepada Racon Super Junior itu. Kangin menyengir aneh, cepat-cepat dia bangkit dan meninggalkan kumpulan Sungmin.

"Aishhh… hyung tidak bertanggung jawab!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang memperhatikan Sungmin sedaritadi tertawa renyah. Ketika Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir sekaligus mengembungkan pipi bulatnya, hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku hanya merindukan Leeteuk hyung. Tidak usah memasang tampang imut seperti itu." –UHUK! Ryewook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah innocentnya melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. Kyuhyun dengan seringainya dan Sungmin dengan wajah memerahnya.

Ryewook merasa de javu ke masa Bonamana.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Selesai latihan semua member kembali ke dorm kecuali Heechul, Kangin, dan Siwon yang memilih pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Para member yang akan pulang ke dorm menaiki mobil van secara bergiliran. Saat Kyuhyun akan menaiki mobil itu tangan Siwon mencegahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung antar kau saja nde."

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon sedikit kasar, "Tidak usah hyung. Pulanglah." Tolaknya. Siwon belum mau melepas tangan Kyuhyun, namja atletis itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

CUP

Siwon memberi kecupan singkat didahi Kyuhyun. "Jaljayeo." Lalu melepas tangannya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh, tersenyum lirih. Dia tidak menyangka Siwon belum menyerah. Seruan Eunhyuk dari dalam van menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

"Tidur yang nyenyak Donghae hyung." Namja penyuka game itu sengaja membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kebetulan sekamar untuk malam ini, mempunyai niat mengganggu sepasang kekasih itu. "Yakk! Evil! Jangan ganggu Donghae lagi!" Kyuhyun segera menutup kembali pintu. Tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa dimulutnya.

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak histeris seperti itu? Kyuhyun yang menyembulkan kepala, mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Donghae yang sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur, jangan lupakan suara serak Kyuhyun dan kedipan mata nakalnya. Eunhyuk jadi berpikir ulang, siapa yang seme sekarang antara dirinya dan Donghae?

Selesai membersihkan diri Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang sudah tertidur. Meneliti wajah damai Donghae. "Dia sangat manis jika seperti ini. Dipikir-pikir, Donghae lebih pendek, mudah menangis, dan lebih cantik dariku. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang sedikit lebih berotot. Harusnya dia kan yang menjadi Uke? Pantasan saja Kyuhyun menggodanya!" jari panjang Eunhyuk menempel dibibir Donghae. "Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi uke ku! Tenang Donghae chagi." Proklamir Eunhyuk dimalam yang tenang. Membawa tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapannya, posisi yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya. Selama latihan Heechul menahan ponsel mereka. Katanya supaya lebih fokus latihan kenyataannya, cinderella Super Junior itu berkali-kali menerima telefon.

"Padahal dari Hongki tapi dia bilang dari Manajer. Cih, cinderella jelek." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Ada 25 pesan secara keseluruhan, ada yang dari operator ada juga dari beberapa hobae nya. Dan pasti Changmin tidak ketinggalan memenuhi kotak masuknya. Kyuhyun malas membaca pesan-pesan itu. Dia hanya mencari pesan yang mungkin dikirim oleh Kibum.

Tidak ada.

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. "SIAL! Aku merindukan mu Kibum! Hubungi aku segera! Hubungi!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ponselnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah orang yang dia maksud. "Hahh…" menghela nafas, Kyuhyun memutuskan membersihkan diri.

"Aku tidur dikamar Sungmin saja." gumamnya.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

"HYUNG! Aku tidur disini." Seenak jidatnya, Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin tanpa diketuk. Dia sudah menebak hyung imutnya itu menggunakan piyama merah muda panjang khas perempuan. Sungmin gelagapan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berbaring disampingnya. "Aku tidur disini ya hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur daritadi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya tertutup erat. Menghirup aroma kamar Sungmin yang selalu harum dan nyaman.

"Hyung, kau punya guling lagi? Aku lupa membawanya." Gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan gugup. "Ti… Tidak." jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, kedua tangannya melingkar dipinggang Sungmin serta merta membawa tubuh hyungnya mendekat.

"Kalau begitu, hyung saja yang menjadi gulingnya."

"Kyu…"

"Jaljayeo hyung."

Sungmin tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Dia menikmatinya. Hah… sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Sungmin merindukannya.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Ryewook terbangun 2 jam setelah dia terlelap. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, dia memerlukan air yang sialnya tidak tersedia dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa…" racaunya. Terpaksa Ryewook berjalan menuju dapur.

Dahinya mengernyit melihat lampu didapur yang menyala. "Apa ada yang tidak bisa tidur?" tebaknya. Ryewook mendekati dapur dan mendapati sesosok namja berambut sehitam malam duduk tenang dimeja makan. "Ki… Kibum?" namja innocent itu mengucek matanya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Oh, hyung. Kau bangun?" sapa namja itu yang memang adalah Kibum.

Ryewook mengambil air kulkas dan meneguknya perlahan, "Aku haus. Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?" Ryewook duduk didekat Kibum. Memperhatikan seksama dongsaeng manisnya yang sudah lama tidak terlihat.

"Kau semakin kurus Kibum." Ujarnya. Tangan Ryewook mengusap-usap lengan Kibum yang terletak diatas meja. "Jadwal syuting semakin padat. Kali ini aku bermain action hyung. Cukup melelahkan." Ryewook mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau juga harus mengatur pola makanmu." Pesan Ryewook. "Gomawo hyung." Balas Kibum.

"Eum, kau ingin menjumpai Kyuhyun kan? Kenapa tidak ke kamarnya?" Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun dikamar Sungmin hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur."

Senyum Ryewook yang sedaritadi terlukis saat melihat Kibum langsung sirna. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul. "Gwenchana hyung. Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun."

"Tidak. Ini semua karena ulahku Kibum. Sewaktu kami di…"

"Aku sudah tahu semua hyung." Sela Kibum. "Kau tahu? Dari siapa?"

"Heechul hyung." Ryewook menghela, "Ya. Tentu saja." gumamnya malas.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku juga akan tidur." Ryewook mengangguk. "Nde. Tidurlah segera Kibum."

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Semua member sudah berkumpul dimeja makan kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang paling susah dibangunkan. Siapa lagi bila bukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Ryewook sibuk didapur, Sungmin sedikit canggung karena ketahuan tidur bersama Kyuhyun ditambah Kibum yang sudah berada didorm.

"Eum, Kibum kapan datang?" mulai Sungmin.

"Malam saat kau dan Kyuhyun tidur bersama." Ucap Ryewook dingin. Sungmin meneguk ludah kasar. Sedikit banyaknya dia menyesal juga tidak menolak Kyuhyun malah merasa nyaman dipeluk namja itu. "Lepaskanlah hyung. Kali ini biarkan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya sedang bingung saja makanya dia mendekati yang lain."

"Nde. Hyung tahu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

"Kyu, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Berdua." Suasana diruang televisi tiba-tiba menegang begitu Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk santai dikarpet, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kibum. "Bicara saja." jawabnya acuh.

Kibum akan angkat bicara bersamaan pintu dorm dibuka dari luar. Member Super Junior yang bertubuh atletis memasuki ruangan, tangannya menenteng kantung plastik yang dijamin berisi makanan. Siwon menyapa semua member, melepas jaketnya, dan meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja.

"Waa… apa kau membeli jjamyeon hyung?" sembur Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berbinar seperti anak anjing. Sesaat dia melupakan Kibum yang masih berdiri tegak disana- dengan wajah yang tidak terbaca.

"Tentu saja Kyunie. Ini. Hyung khusus membelikannya untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan satu plastik yang diterima Kyuhyun. "Aisshhh… Siwon selalu mengistimewakan Kyuhyun. Aku kan juga mau jjamyeon Won." Keluh Eunhyuk. Merasa nasibnya yang selalu mendapat makanan ringan murahan tidaklah adil.

"Kyuhyun memang istimewa." Goda Siwon. Rona merah tercetak dipipi Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menunduk malu sambil menyuapkan satu sendok jjamyeon ke dalam mulutnya. Ryewook mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kibum. Namja dingin itu menatap Kyuhyun lurus, tanpa ekspresi. Itulah yang membuat Ryewook khawatir.

"Kyu…" lirih Ryewook.

"Nde. Hyung."

"Kibum…" bisik Ryewook hati-hati. Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak, teringat bahwa kekasihnya itu masih menunggu disana. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Sudah?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"O. Kibum. Sejak kapan kau disana?" sela Siwon. Dia menyeringai kepada Kibum. Sejak masuk tadi Siwon juga sudah sadar keberadaan namja es itu, dia sengaja. Apalagi saat mengelus rambut Kyuhyun halus.

"Sudah Kyu?" ulang Kibum. Tatapannya tidak berpindah sedetik pun dari wajah Kyuhyun yang juga balas menatapnya dingin. "Okay." akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri. Berjalan tegap penuh percaya diri.

Kibum jalan diluan menuju balkon diikuti Kyuhyun. Segera Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, penasaran tentang sepasang kekasih itu namun pergerakannya langsung dicegat oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk termasuk Ryewook. Mereka melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Siwon. "Hentikan Siwon. Mereka perlu waktu."

Merasa tidak ada dukungan, Siwon angkat tangan- menyerah. "Fine. Tetapi, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah."

"Terserah."

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

Menit demi menit berlalu. Udara dingin dimalam Seoul menerpa wajah kedua namja yang berdiri diujung balkon dorm Super Junior. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum, menatapnya sendu. Sejujurnya dia takut dengan apa yang akan diucapkan namja dingin itu, takut terhadap kata 'menyerah' pada hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tahu semua ini salahnya, mengacuhkan Kibum beberapa minggu ini, melakukan banyak skinship kepada namja lain. Semata-mata membuktikan dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun tampan yang banyak bermain gila.

"Ayo menikah."

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih, benar kan apa yang dia duga, Kibum meminta menikah. "MWO?! MENIKAH?!"

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Tidak salah dia meyakini hati Kyuhyun, namja manisnya itu tetap sama. Seaneh apapun tingkah lakunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya. Menikah. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu mempercayai pernikahan? Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku merenung. Setelah kita menikah, maka artinya, kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Aku ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya Kyu. Bukan hanya raga dan rasa mu. Semua. Semua yang ada dikehidupanmu. Hal sekecil apapun itu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, betapa lucunya ekspresi Kyuhyun. Meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan menggenggam erat bagaikan tiada waktu lain untuk tangan itu saling bertautan. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun."

TESS

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi bulat namja berambut ikal itu, hatinya menghangat. Panah cinta abadi telah ditancapkan malaikat dihatinya untuk Kibum. Dirinya yang kekanakan. Tidak memperdulikan Kibum belakangan ini. Dan, inilah dia dapat. Sebuah komitmen dari bibir merah Kibum- kekasihnya.

"MIanhae…" isak Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya melingkar sampai punggung Kibum, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya didalam dekapan sang kekasih. "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae. Nado saranghae. Kim Kibum."

Kepulan asap karena udara yang dingin keluar dari mulut Kibum. Jujur, dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya segugup ini saat akan melamar Kyuhyun yang jelas telah mengacuhkannya seolah minta putus. Kibum juga tidak yakin pada awalnya, namun, keyakinan. Dia yakin sepenuh hati kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kibumie… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap setelah semua kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat. Ditambah malam ini sangat spesial bagiku." Wajah Kyuhyun sengaja dia jauhkan untuk menatap Kibum. "Kau baru saja memecahkan rekor, Bum."

Bingung mendera Kibum- didalamnya, kenyataannya yang terpampang diekspresi wajah namja dingin itu tetap saja datar. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung kata dalam kalimatmu tadi. Bisakah kau mengulangnya lagi?"

Suasana kembali hening, sunyi dan senyap. Suara 'krik… krik…' dari jangkrik sekitar menggantikan keheningan itu.

**EX-SEME BECAME UKE FROM UKE, HECK!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review Please?**


End file.
